Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble
by bookbabe68
Summary: what happens when Kristen comes to the Gallagher Academy?
1. Chapter 1

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own either ****The Clique**** or The ****Gallagher Girl**** series the Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison and The Gallagher Girl Series belongs to Ally Carter**

**A/N after last Clique book, for my purposes some events GG4 haven't happened, some have you'll find out which later on, events might not necessarily be in order/during time it says in GG4 **

**Kristen's POV**

"Kristen, you have a letter." "Be there in a sec, mom." I caught my soccer ball and went to the living room. My mom handed me a fancy looking envelope. It was from someplace called The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I tore open the envelope and glanced over the letter. My eyes widened. "Mom, this is from a prestigious boarding school in Virginia, and they want to offer me a scholarship for all of high school!" My mom snatched the letter out of my hands, "Really? So, what do you think?" "I have no idea. OCD is a really good school, and it's not a boarding school, and my friends are here. But the letter says the Gallagher Academy has one of the most challenging and advanced curriculums in the _world_." My mom senses how caught in the middle I am, "How about we see if we can go check it out over a long weekend or something? It can't hurt to just _see_ the place." I like this idea, "Sure." "I'll call right now and see if that's okay." My mom grabs the phone and letter and dials the number. I hear her talking to someone on the other line for a few minutes. "Thank you. Bye." She hangs up the phone, then turns to face me again with a smile on her face. "They said that would be fine. We can come the next time we have a long weekend, and we are welcome to stay at the school overnight, since we are so far away. They are also willing on paying travel fees, since we would be their guests. I think you have a long weekend in a couple of weeks. Is it okay if we go then?" "Sure." "Great I'll call them up again and schedule it."

**Cammie's POV**

Macey, Bex, Liz and I are walking to our room when we hear my mom call out from her office "Girls, could you please come here. I have some things I would like to speak to you about." We shuffle in to her office. "Girls, we have found a student we think would be a great addition to the Gallagher Academy. Her name is Kristen Gregory. She is currently in 8th grade. I'm not sure of how we did not know about her before now. She and her mother are coming to look at the school in a few weeks, and they don't know the truth about us, so obviously we will be in a code red. They will also be staying overnight because they are from Westchester, New York. Kiddo, I need you and Bex to give her a tour. I will make the announcement at dinner tonight about the tour. " "Okay mom. Is that all?" "Yes, you may go." "Thanks." We all file out of the office, already mentally preparing for the tour and code red.


	2. Chapter 2

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble Chapter 2

**Kristen's POV**

The next 2 weeks went by in a blur. It's a miracle I managed to pay attention in my classes. I'm not telling Alicia, Claire, or Dyl where I'm going. I figure there's no need to make a big fuss about it if it turns out I won't be leaving. My mom and I have our bags all packed and we're leaving Saturday. The flight isn't too long. I spend the entire time worrying about what the school will be like. When my mom and I get out of the gate we see a chauffer holding a sign with our last name on it. Fancy. We walked over to him, and he led us to a limo, after riding a few hours, we pulled up to a security booth. Inside was a guard with a mouthful of bubblegum. "IDs." We showed them to him and he checked them against a list, and then he waved us through We then stopped on the path for half an hour. My mom was not too happy by the time we got out. She isn't always the most patient person. We started walking towards the front doors of the biggest mansion I have ever seen, it was even bigger than Alicia's. Before we even had a chance to knock, the doors swung open and we were face to face with a pretty woman who couldn't have been older than 30 in a business suit and 2 younger looking girls wearing plaid skirts, white button downs, and sweater vests that matched their skirts. The Pretty Committee would have been horrified by their outfits. The woman and the girls gave us wide smiles. The woman began to speak, "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy, I'm Rachel Morgan, the headmistress. May I introduce my daughter Cameron and her roommate Rebecca, they will be giving you a tour. It is a pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand. The shorter of the two girls stuck out her hand, "I'm Cameron, but most people call me Cammie. It is very nice to meet you." I could see the resemblance between Cammie and her mother; they both had the same brown hair and the same slender build. Rebecca stuck out her hand "Rebecca. I go by Bex; if you call me Rebecca there is a very good chance I won't respond. We're glad to have you here." Bex was beautiful, with mocha colored skin and amber eyes. They stepped back and my mom and I went into the building. It was beautiful, with old-fashioned architecture, thick window seats, and beautiful stained glass windows. I glanced at my mom; I could tell she was glad about the uniforms, but still a little miffed about having to wait so long. "Marsha Gregory, and this is my daughter Kristen. May I ask, why were we waiting so long?" Cammie spoke up, "Normal procedure ma'am. One of the top things we value here at Gallagher is the safety of all students." The headmistress started talking again, "Marsha, if you would like to come to my office, I can explain more about Gallagher to you while the girls are showing Kristen around." "Okay. Have fun sweetie." I blushed a bit, "Sure thing mom." We started walking around, and they started throwing out random bits of information. The school was beautiful, but honestly the information was a bit boring. I snuck my phone out to send a quick text to the PC, but there was no signal. Bex and Cammie stopped and turned around. Bex started to speak, "Yeah, Cells don't work here." "What? Are we in the stone age here or something?" Cammie started smirking, "Don't worry. We have Internet, and there's always letters." I stared at them "Letters? You're kidding me, right?" Bex shook her head, "Nope. You can't always rely on technology." A little blond girl walking past us froze when she heard this last statement, then started shaking. Cammie and Bex ran over to her, "Liz, are you okay? Liz!" Bex then poured water on her, she immediately stopped shaking. "Thanks," she then noticed me. "Hi, I'm Liz, Cammie and Bex's roommate. You must be Kristen. I'm glad to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Bex spoke up again, "We have a fourth roommate, Macey McHenry, but I guess she got held up in class." My eyes widen as I hear the name of their last roommate, "The Macey McHenry?" "Yup," she responds. Cammie started walking again, "Let's finish up the tour, my mom is expecting us in her office soon." Bex and I scrambled after her. The rest of the mansion was beautiful, but the sports field was amazing. "Do you have soccer here?" Bex shrugged, "We do, but we don't have a team, there isn't really time to have competitive sports teams with the level of academics we have, but a lot of us play soccer and other outside sports during the fall and spring, it's for fun, but everyone here tends to be competitive." "Awesome." "Do you want to see the barn, it's where we exercise in the winter and when we aren't able to go outside for exercise. There's a rock climbing wall and gym equipment." Bex glanced at her watch, "We don't have time Cam, it's time to go to your mother's office." We walked into the office and sat in some really comfy chairs. Mrs. Morgan turned to me, "So, Kristen, what do you think?" "It's amazing. The school is very beautiful." Mrs. Morgan began to speak again, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cammie, who was closest, got up and opened it." A really, really hot guy with one arm in a cast walked in, "So sorry to interrupt, but a letter came for you Rachel, and from the size of the envelope and the express shipping stamp I thought it might be important." Headmistress Morgan smiled at him, "Thanks Joe." He retreated and closed the door. My mom started to speak, "Who was that?" The headmistress answered her. "That was Joseph Solomon, one of the teachers here. " My mom looked baffled, "But I thought this was an all-girls school?" Bex spoke up, "It is, but there are a few male instructors here." Cammie's mom continued, "So Kristen, Mrs. Gregory, what do you think so far?" "I like it very much." "Great," the clock near behind her desk chimed 6, "Why don't Cammie and Bex show you to your room, and you can get unpacked. Dinner will start in an hour, Mrs. Gregory, I was thinking you could eat at the staff table, and Kristen, you can eat with us, with Cammie and Bex at the junior table, or at the eighth grade table." "Thank you." Dinner was amazing, it was filet mignon and crème brulee for desert." My mom and I were talking in our room that night, "So, do you know what you want to do yet Kris?" "Yeah, I think I want to go here. I would really, really miss you, and Beckham, and all my friends, but I can still keep in touch, and this school is really, really amazing. I don't think I should pass up an opportunity this great." She smiles, "I know. Let's get some sleep we have an early flight tomorrow." We wake up early the next day to pack. I tell Mrs. Morgan my decision. My mom and I then leave for the airport. I spend the whole way to the airport and the entire flight thinking about how I'm going to tell the PC.


	3. Chapter 3

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble

**Cammie's POV**

"Are you sure about this mom?" My mom turns around and shoots me a look. "Cammie, I have made my decision, why do you ask?" "Well, Liz hacked into her accounts and we saw her emails, texts, and IM's. And well,

she may get good grades, but most of her friends don't seem like the nicest, smartest, or most trustworthy girls around. I just find it odd that she hangs around a group like that voluntarily." "Cameron, she's going here,

and that's final. Beginning this fall, she will become a Gallagher Girl. Someone you should be able to trust." An image of Zach's mom flashes into my mind. I shake my head, and mutter quietly "You can't trust all

Gallagher Girls." I turn around and go up to my room. I gesture to my roommates, "More research, anybody?"**  
><strong>

**Kristen's POV**

I turn to look at my friends; we're sitting in a semi circle in comfy chairs in Alicia's living room on Friday evening. Alicia's started hosting the Friday night sleepovers. We videoconference in Massie, and her face is

enlarged on the Rivera's new internet accessible flat screen TV. I take a deep breath, "I have some really important news to tell you. And you may not like it." They all look worried now, "What, Kris?" Massie demands.

I close my eyes for a few seconds to compose myself, and then open them again. "I got offered a scholarship to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It has one of the best curriculums in the world.

My mom and I went to look at it last weekend. It's amazing, and I decided to take their offer. There are a few things, 1, it's a boarding school. 2, it's in Virginia. I'm leaving at the end of summer break." The entire

Pretty Committee starts to freak out. "What, no you can't go Kris!" "We're best friends for life!" "We already have one member miles away, we can't have another one leave!" "Girls, chill out," Massie demands, we all

fall silent, "It's a great opportunity, and we still have phones and computers." Crap! The cell thing! "Uh yeah, Mass, about the cell phone thing, they don't work there. But they have internet." They all start to go into a

tizzy again. This time its Claire who speaks up, "Calm down. IM is pretty much the same as texting. And last I checked, we all know how to work facebook, Skype and email." I start talking, "And we still have the rest

of the school year and almost the entire summer together."


	4. Chapter 4

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble Chapter 4

**Kristen's POV**

I walk into the mansion, already missing my friends and my mom, dragging my duffels with me and with my new custom laptop case-embossed with my initials, as a goodbye gift from the girls-hanging off my

shoulder. All around me, girls are squealing and hugging like they haven't seen each other in forever. A man with a large nose walked towards me. "Hello, you must be Kristen." "Yes," I respond. "Nice to meet you. I

am Mr. Smith, the world studies teacher here. I have been asked to show you to your room." "Nice to meet you Mr. Smith." He motioned for me to follow him, and we walked upstairs and he opened the door to a suite

a large as Massie's, with four beds, four closets, 2 desks with rolling chairs, and a light and fan in the center. 3 girls were unpacking their things, "Hello girls, I trust you had a pleasant break. This is Kristen Gregory,

your new roommate. Please help her feel welcome." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving me alone with them. One of the girls, with wavy strawberry blonde hair, and freckles, walked up to me. "Hi, I'm

Penelope Cleaks. You're a freshman, right?" "Yeah." "I hope you like it here." She pointed to a girl with curly black hair to her shoulders, and one with a light brown bob, "This is Hilary Whit and Jill Marim." They both

waved at me. Hilary turned towards me, "So where are you from?" "Westchester, New York. What about you guys?" "I'm from Travis City, Michigan, Jill's from Seattle, and Penelope's from the suburbs of Chicago."

"Cool. I guess I should start unpacking." "Jill pointed to the bed in the furthest corner, the only one with out sheets on it, and the closet closest to it, that's your bed and closet." " 'Kay. Thanks." I walk over and begin

to unpack my clothes. Just then, somebody knocks on the door, and a female voice asks, "Girls, may I come in?" Jill calls back, "Yes." An old woman opens the door. "Penelope Cleaks, Hilary Whit, Jill Marim, and

Kristen Gregory, Headmistress Morgan requests your presence in her office." My roommates start to walk out the door, looking like they're trying hard not to smile. The older woman introduces herself to me,

"Professor Buckingham, I show the seventh graders around and help them during their first year here." "Nice to meet you." "Follow me." She walks off, and I do as she says and walk behind her.

**Cammie's POV**

Kristen's roommates walk in, and settle down on the couch across from the one Bex, Macey, Liz, and I are sitting on. My mom is sitting poised behind her desk in her chair, and Mr. Solomon is leaning against the chair

by the bookcase. Kristen and Professor Buckingham walk in. Professor Buckingham shuts the door behind her. My mom stands up, "Hello again Kristen. Just to refresh your memory, this is my daughter Cameron and

her friend Rebecca Baxter, they gave you the tour, and their roommates Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry." Kristen's eyes go wide as she takes in the fact that she's going to the same school as the Macey

McHenry. Mr. Solomon stands up and reaches out his hand, "Mr. Solomon." She shakes it. My mom starts speaking again, "Please sit down Kristen, there are some things about the school we didn't tell you during the

tour." She plops down next to her roommates. Despite 2 full years of training, they're having trouble keeping their cool. Professor Buckingham stands up and leans against the door, blocking it, and turns her head

towards the couch. "Now Kristen, after hearing what we are about to tell you, you may chooses to not attend our school, but you will not remember the information you are about to learn. If you choose to stay here,

you must not share what you are about to learn with anyone, ever. If you do, the consequences will be dire." Kristen gulps, she looks scared. My mom walks around to the front of her desk and leans against it, "Do

you understand Kristen?" She nods. 'Good. You see Gallagher Academy is not a school for amazing young women. Well, it is. But more than that, it is a school for spies." She snorts, "Spies, yeah right. There is no

such thing as spies." "Spies are real Kristen, very real. And the best female spies ever come from this very school." She still looks incredulous. My mom types in a code on her laptop and scans her finger, and her

office transforms back to its usual state. Kristen glares accusingly, "How do 'I know this isn't a trick." Bex smiles innocently, "If it really was just a prank, why would the headmistress and teachers be a part of it?" "I

don't know." "Mom, it seems like Kristen still doesn't believe us. Perhaps she would if she saw Bex and I give a little performance in the P&E barn?" My mom nods, "Come on." We all trek out to the barn. Bex and I

walk to the mats and start sparring. We use every move we can think of. By the end, we're barely breaking a sweat. Macey cocks her head, "So, Kristen, believe us now?" She nods, shock and amazement on her face,

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble Chapter 5

**Kristen's POV**

School was hard. Harder than it's ever been for me. I can't believe we have to learn to speak 14 languages fluently. Lucky for me I have a talent for languages. With a combination of talent, previously learned material

and tutoring from my roommates I managed to finish French and Spanish within a few weeks. I'm now studying Farsi and Arabic, and learned some of the basics of the other 10 languages we need to know, so I can

communicate at least a little during meals. Through hard work and late night cram sessions I caught up to my roommates in math. I'm now in the eighth grade sciences. P&E wasn't a problem for me, I've gotten really

good speed, coordination, reflexes, balance and agility from soccer. I can't wait for winter break. It starts in a few days, and as luck would have it, OCD, Gallagher, and Massie's school all have winter break for about

the same amount of time and they all start and end within a few days of each other. Massie is flying back from England, and Dylan got her mom's permission to let us use her beach house in Hawaii, the one catch is

Dylan's older sisters have to come with us, to have "adult" supervision. Dylan told us they made it clear they don't care what we do, as long as we don't get into any major trouble and don't interfere with their plans.

So the rest of the PC is coming to pick me up in a few days, and we're flying first class-obviously- to Honolulu. The days pass quickly and before I know it it's time for winter break to start. The entire mansion is on

code red until the PC leaves. As I'm brushing my teeth, Penelope sticks her head in the bathroom. "Kristen, I think your friends are here." I stick my toothbrush and toothpaste in my suitcase, zip it up, and wave to

my roommates and wish them a nice break as I run out of the room. I sprint out of the mansion and within seconds the entire PC is in a huge group hug. "I'm so excited to see you guys." "I know isn't it awesome."

"It's even more awesome that we're going to Honolulu with barley any supervision." When we stop, the rest of the Pretty Committee, who is facing me, notices something behind me and tries there best not to stare.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex, Liz, Macey and I are walking out of the mansion. We're going to Honolulu for winter break. The McHenry's have a house there. Aunt Abby is accompanying us, since my mom made it clear we were not to go

anywhere without adult supervision. Macey, of course, insisted we get a private jet. We notice a group of girls in designer clothes, huddled around Kristen, staring at us, or more likely, Macey. Macey notices this, and

slips into her cover, "What," she sneers, "never seen somebody famous this close up before?" The redhead flips her hair over her shoulder, "We have, multiple times. I'm Dylan Marvil, daughter of Merri Lee Marvil. We

just didn't know Kristen was going to school with you." Bex and I, being the field agents in training we are, also go into our snobby private school girl personas. I stand up straighter, "Don't you ever watch the news?

Macey McHenry at Gallagher Academy is old stuff." Suddendly, the gates swing open, and a sports car pulls through. Abby steps out. "Hey squirt." My mom walks out of the school, and hurries to hug her sister.

"Abby." "Hi Rach." I go up to Abby and hug her. Mr. Solomon then walks out of the doors. He stops suddenly when he sees Abby. "Abby." "Joe." I notice the younger girls fall silent when they notice Joe Solomon and

start to (they think) descreetly check him out. By this point, Bex, Liz, and Macey have also noticed Kristen's friends attempts at subtly checking out Mr. Solomon, and we're all trying hard not to laugh. He notices this

and starts to talk again, "Rachel, just to let you know, I have finished grading my students." "Thank you. Please put the final grades on my desk by tomorrow." Mr. Solomon goes back into the building. My mom turns

to us, "Girls, do you have everything?" We nod. "Good. And Rebecca, your mother has asked me to remind you to please _listen_ to your supervision this time. She said she prefers to not have a repeat of this past

summer." Macey, Liz and I start to laugh ,until Bex glares at us. I then notice 3 figures walking towards the gate. It swings open, and as they get closer, I see Grant, Jonas, and _Zach_! Liz freezes at the sight of Jonas.

Bex of course doesn't do anything when she sees Grant. He walks up to her and tries to kiss her, but she smacks him before he can actually press his lips to hers. I go up to Zach. "Miss me, Gallagher Girl?" he asks

with his annoying smirk. My lips quirk up into a half smile, and I roll my eyes, "In your dreams, Blackthorne Boy. And what are you doing here?" "We're coming on winter break with you." Macey snorts, "Last time I

checked, it's my family's house, and I didn't give any of you permission to crash there." "Yeah, but you're not the only one with a beach house, McHenry. Grant's parent gave us permission to use theirs." We started

walking to the limo. I then heard the chestnut haired girl scream out "Crap." The tan, dark haired one asked, "What is it Massie?" "Our flight got canceled Leesh." We pause. Liz turns to us, "Should we see if they want

to come with us on our plane? We are all going to the same place, and there's plenty of room." Bex glared, "No bloody way, they're the type of girls that our cover is." Macey interjected, "Guys, it's my plane. I'm the

one to decide who goes on it and who doesn't. And, I see Madame Dabney standing at the window, so I guess we're inviting them to come ride with us." She put on a fake smile and walked over to them. "Hello. I

couldn't help but overhear your dilemna and you can come with us on out plane if you like. I rented a private jet." Massie begins to speak, "No tha," she stops, staring at the limo, I follow her gaze, and see it landed

on Zach and Grant, Massie continues, now smiling, "Sure. Thank you so much."

**Massie's POV**

I can't believe I'm back in America. England is cool and all, and british guys are hot, but there's nothing like being back with the Pretty Committee. We're at Kristen's new school, picking her up so we can go to Hawaii,

and we're all standing around talking when I get a text on my phone. It's my mom, apparently the flight was delayed. "Crap", I shout out. Alicia turns toward me, "What is it Massie?" "Our flight got canceled Leesh."

We start talking about what to do, and a few minutes later, Macey McHenry walks over to us and starts talking, "Hello. I couldn't help but overhear your dilemna and you can come with us on out plane if you like. I

rented a private jet." I start to decline, but I catch sight of 2 _really_ hot guys leaning against the other limo, and I say "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble Chapter 6

**Kristen's POV**

We're in the limo on the way to the airport, chattering about our trip to Hawaii. Then we suddenly start talking about the guys that showed up. "They are really hot. I wonder how they know those girls." I interject, "I

think Gallagher did an exchange with their school a couple years back. I saw a bunch of pics with boys and girls standing together under a sign that said 'Exchange Program.'" Massie got a devilish grin on her face,

"Want to see how long it takes before one of them falls for me?" Claire frowned a bit, "Mass, they're obviously more than a year older than you are. And what about James?" Massie shrugged, "So, older guys are _in_.

And apparently british guys are more cautious than American guys, because James has yet to ask me out on a _real_ date. So, should I go for the Brad Pitt look a like, or the dark haired one?" Alicia started, "Well, you

and the dark haired one would make a cuter couple." Dyl agreed with Leesh. I shrugged, "Whichever. You with either one would make a cute couple. But it looks like they're both taken" Massie pursed her lips for a few

seconds, "That's not going to stop me. Dark haired one. Definitely. He seems more _alpha_ than the other one." We got to the airport, got our bags out of the trunk, and followed the older girls to the jet.

**Cammie's POV**

We got to the jet, handed our luggage to the person waiting by, and went up the stairs. The jet was _amazing_. All the chairs looked wide and comfy. In front of the chairs was a pull down screen. I noticed a projector in

the back. Once we were all on the plane, my roommates, Zach, Grant, Jonas and I walked up to the younger girls. I smiled "Hi. I'm not sure if we officially met yet. " Before I could continue, Kristen started speaking,

"Oh yeah forget to introduce you all. Sorry," she pointed at my roommates and I in turn, "This is Bex, Liz, Macey, and Cammie. Their seniors." She didn't know the guys, obviously. I elbowed Zach and gave him a look,

realization dawned on his face. "I'm Zach." He smiled. They all smiled back, Massie's smile seemed extra bright. Jonas introduced himself afterward, "Jonas." Grant stayed silent, we turned to look at him, he was

staring at Bex. Zach grinned somewhat evily, then snuck up punched Grant in the gut. Grant jumped, "Really, the gut?" Zach smirked, "Yeah." Bex then went up to Grant, "Introduce yourself." He seemed confused for

a sec, then figured it out, "Grant." Kristen's friends started speaking. "Massie," she fluttered her lashes and smiled sweetly, I tensed as I realized it was directed right next to me. The tan girl next to Massie spoke next,

"Alicia." "Dylan." "Claire." We then all decided to sit down. Zach and I sat next to each other, I noticed Massie sat down in the row across from us, and she kept glancing in Zach's direction out of the corner of her eye,

while still keeping her head mostly facing forward. We all got buckled, and we soon took off. Once the pilot announced we were free to move around, Massie got up and walked right in front of us on her way to the

bathroom. I tensed at this a bit, and Zach noticed. "What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" "Nothing," I whispered back in Japanese. Zach switched to Japanese also. "No. Something's up." I ground my teeth a bit "It's just kind

of bugging me the way's Massie looking at you. And if you say I'm jealous or anything along those lines, I swear I will hit you so hard you'll be in a coma until January." "Don't worry about it Gallagher Girl." He then

grabbed my hand. I smiled at him. "Hey want to see if everyone wants to watch a spy movie. It's always a great way to get civilians talking about what they think a spy's life is like, and that's usually good for a

laugh." I walked over to Macey and the girls and told them about the movie idea. We chose _Get Smart_, it was one of the few movies Bex, Liz, Macey, and I could all agree on, the boys would probably do whatever we

wanted to do, and a comedy is always a good pick for anybody. After the movie we all started talking about our idea of a spies life. it was really hard not to laugh at Massie's, Alicia's, and Dylan's ideas. Massie spoke

up, "The best part would be getting all the disguises, you get new outfits and accessories for everything," Dylan and Alicia nodded. Massie went on, "And I think the guys would be pretty hot," on the word hot she

winked at Zach. I was a bit tired, so I decided to go to the couch, well, that, and to get further away from Massie before I clawed her eyes out, literally. Zach followed me. Once we sat down, before I could even say

one word, Zach pecked me on the lips, then just smirked. "What was that for?" "No reason." His smirk grew bigger. "Stop smirking Zach. It's not very attractive, you know." Lie, big lie. Though I was highly trained at

lying and detecting lies, Zach was just as trained as I was. "Sure it's not Gallagher Girl." I put in my headphones and turned my iPod on. I got my laptop out and turned it on so I could start doing extra credit work.

Except my laptop wouldn't let me log in. "Liz! Help!" Liz glanced up from where she and Jonas were busy hooking their laptops together to do who knows what, and came over. I paused my music and took out my

headphones. "What's wrong?" "My laptop won't let me log in. I tried 5 times." Liz made the universal motion for "give it here." She started typing, and about 5 minutes later she gave it back to me. "Here. I also

updated your security, your iTunes and internet." "Thanks." Zach gave me a look, "You couldn't of done that yourself." I shrugged, "I could of, _maybe_, but it would have taken 60 minutes or more instead of 5. Or I

would manage to crash my computer completely." I got up to go to the bathroom. I walked out a few minutes later, and I noticed Massie sitting in my seat. I decided to take the high road and ignore her, and took the

seat on the other side of Zach. She was chattering on, asking him things like where he was from and if he had any pets. She started gushing when he told her he had a dog. It was obviously for cover, I hope he

already has a name and breed thought up. I turned to him, feigning a bit of confusion and curiosity, "I didn't know you had a dog." "Yeah. I just got him a few weeks before school started. My sister and I found him

outside of our house, he was a stray." I smiled, "That's sweet. How did you convince your parents to let you keep him?" "They both love animals. And my dad's a sucker for Carla's puppy dogface. No pun intended."

Massie spoke up, obviously annoyed that Zach was no longer paying attention to her, "So, what type of dog do you have?" "He's a mutt." "Oh. What's his name?" "Chip. We were eating chips when we found him." Just

then the pilot's voice came over the speakers that we were landing and to get back to our seats and fasten our seatbelts. We all went back to our seats. We landed about 15 minutes later. I gasped when I stepped out

of the plane, it was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble

**Massie's POV**

We finally got to the house. It was as big as my mansion. We sprinted up the stairs to claim rooms. My room had a fluffy queen size bed, and a flat screen on the wall. And the closet was bigger than the bedroom, and

it had a full-length mirror rimmed in lights and a chaise lounge. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub, and one of those vanities you always see in dressing rooms, with a mirror rimmed in lights and a stool. The view was

gorgeous. We were right on the water. I texted the PC

_Massie: up 4 tanning I seriously need 2 meet in foyer in 20_

_Alicia: si_

_Claire: of course _

_Kristen: yeah_

_Dylan: kay_

20 minutes later we were all in the foyer. "Ratings." I was in a purple string bikini with my silver wedges and Gucci sunglasses with a pair of denim shorts on over my bottoms. I got a collective rating of 9.5 Alicia was

in a zebra print one piece with extra chest support, Claire was in a pink and white polka-dot halter bikini top with matching bottoms, Dylan was in a silver one piece and Kristen was in a navy and white striped halter

top with a skirt in the same pattern. We all went to the beach and laid out our towels on beach chairs right near the ocean. Dylan got a big bottle of SPF 50 out of her bag. When she noticed our looks she responded,

"Better pale than burned." I suddenly heard shrieking from a little ways down the beach. I glanced around at the PC, "Let's go check it out." We got up and walked in the direction of the shrieking. It turned out to be

Zach and his hawt friend, along with the nerdy boy, Cammie, Macey McHenry, and their annoyingly model-pretty and tiny cute blonde (respectively) friends. Zach and the Brad-Pitt look alike, who were holding Cammie

and the model-pretty girls above out in front of them and were walking towards the ocean. The model pretty girl started yelling, "Grant! Put me down now or you'll feel pain where no male ever wants to feel pain. And

I'll use my heels." Grant put her down. Cammie, on the other hand, was still being held. "Zach. Put me down." "No way, I personally, am enjoying this situation." He walked closer to the water Macey yelled, "Zachary.

If you get her hair and face wet I will kill you. I spent half an hour doing her makeup and hair." "I'm not scared of you McHenry." Cammie sighed, "I guess I have no choice." Zach looked down at her, "What?" She

grabbed his head and pulled it closer to hers, and then kissed him. He smirked, "Okay I'll put you down." "Thank you." She stood up, and then saw us standing there, "Oh hi. We didn't see you." Kuh-laire spoke up,

"Uh hi. We just heard the shrieking and we thought we'd come down and see what was going on." "Kay." Just then a phone beeped. Cammie pulled out a phone and flipped it open, "Hey mom." After a few second's

she started speaking again. "Everything's fine, we're at the beach. Well except for Abby, she's at the house. She had to do some stuff for work." She stopped talking, and I faintly heard a woman speaking on the other

line. "I'll find her and tell her. Love you. Bye." She then turned to us, "Kristen. Your mother has just called the school. She is very worried because you never called her this morning." Kristen smacked her head, "Crap.

I knew I was forgetting something." She pulled out her phone and called her mom. Alicia was confused, "How did your mom know that Kristen's mom called the school?" The small blonde answered for Cammie, "Her

mom is the headmistress." She turned to her friends, "Who wants to help me with the extra credit assignment?" The nerdy guy spoke, "I'll help you Liz." She blushed, "Thanks Jonas." They picked up their bags and

ran off. Kristen got off the phone with her mom, and we took that as our cue to go back to our seats. We tanned and talked until 6:30. We went back to the house to get ready for dinner. We're going to this fancy

restaurant, right on the water. All the stars go there when they're in Honolulu. When we get there, I notice the hawt seniors and their annoying friends. Whatever.

**Kristen's POV**

The restaurant we're at is amazing. It's better then the Block's country club. I get up to go to the bathroom, and Claire comes with me. After we get in and Claire closes the stall door, I check myself out in the mirror

above the sinks. I then hear the door bang open. It's Bex. She says hi and silently gives me a piece of folded paper. She whispers, "Read now, and quick," then goes into a stall. I go into another stall and unfold the

note. "There's a kidnapper and serial killer near us. His targets are the very powerful and wealthy and/or people close to them. He demands ransom and if he doesn't get it he kills the people he kidnaps. Or he just

kills people right away to send a message. Keep an eye on your friends. But at least one of us will l be near you at all times. We won't always be visible. So don't look around for us. P.S. destroy this note now. It's on

evapopaper." I place the paper in my mouth and then flush the toilet. I compose myself as best I can and step out of the stall. I'm doing my best not to show that I'm freaked about something. Claire and I go back to

the table. The food is amazing. Massie tells Claire and me to not worry about paying; she'll treat us. We both smile and thank her. When we get back to the house, we all go upstairs because we're jetlagged. I get

ready for bed and collapse into my fluffy covers, exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

Clique Plus Gallagher Equals Trouble Chapter 8

**Claire's POV**

I woke up at 10 the next morning. I went over to my laptop (courtesy of the PC) and checked my friends list. Cam was online. I requested a video chat with him. We were talking for

about an hour when Massie came in. "Kuh-laire. I need you. NOW, It's an emergency." "5 minutes Massie." "No it's an emergency." She walked over to where I was sitting and started

rolling my chair away. I smiled apologetically towards the screen, "Guess I'm going now. Talk to you later." "Bye." The screen went blank and I turned to Massie. "What?" "I'm worried

about Kristen. She hasn't been herself. Did anything happen in the bathroom last night?" "Not that I can't think of. Why don't we just ignore it for now? She could just be jet-lagged

or something." Massie reluctantly nodded. "OK. Let's go shopping later." Around half an hour later, Massie was dragging us to the nicest stores she could find to try on clothes. We

spent 4 hours shopping. We then went water-skiing. After that, we went out for dinner. We were in bed later that night, and Dylan's sisters were at a club, when we were all woken up

by the alarm system.

**Cammie's POV**

We were woken up by an alert on our computers. It seemed like the kidnapper/murderer had friends, and their new targets were 5 freshmen girls. Liz and Jonas grabbed comms

units for everyone, I grabbed a bunch of napotine patches, and Zach grabbed guns, just in case. We left Liz and Jonas back at the house to watch over everything and tell us if

something was happening we didn't notice, and Bex, Grant, Macey, Zach and I were running through the night to Merri-Lee Marvil's beach house. We snuck in through a back door,

and crawled to the girl's rooms through air vents.

**Claire's POV**

I was worried, and then I froze with fear when I saw a figure climbing out of the air vent in the wall. I saw the brunette we saw at the beach yesterday. I started to yell until she put

her hand over my mouth. "Claire, don't freak out. I'm here to protect you. Now come with me if you want to stay safe. Trust me." I don't know why I trusted her, but I did. We

crawled through the vents into a medium sized room. I saw my friends with some of the other's we saw on the beach yesterday. The girl who had snuck into my room, I think her

name started with a C, turned to Kristen, "Kristen, stay here. You need to be here to protect your friends just in case we can't stop the people after you. She looked at each of us in

turn, "All of you _stay here._ If you have to go to the bathroom, there's a bucket right over there." She pointed to the back corner. Massie squealed "Eww." The pretty cappuccino

skinned girl glared at her, "Shut the bloody hell up. What's gross is digging through garbage with your bare hands. If you make another sound that loud, I will tape your mouth shut."

The girl who had come into my room turned to the girl who had just spoken, "Bex, don't threaten civilians. For all we know, our teacher's our going to see this. The last thing we need

is a C&A essay on why you don't tell someone to 'shut up' and to not threaten people who aren't posing any danger to you. The last essay we had was painful enough." "Geez,

Cammie, okay. And the last essay we had was _your_ fault." Cammie turned to us, "Stay here." She handed us a laptop, "You can see us on this. And Kristen, you can tell them, they'll

get tea after this anyway." They then snuck out. I turned to Kristen, "When Cammie said 'you can tell them' what did she mean?" Kristen gulped, "Well, you probably won't believe

me, and you're going to think I'm crazy." Alicia grew impatient, "Spit it out Kristen." "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is for _very_ exceptional young women. It's

a _spy school._" Dylan started laughing, "Good joke Kristen. Do you think we're as gullible as Todd?" She turned to me, "No offense Claire." I shrugged, "None taken." Kristen took a

deep breath, "It's not a joke, I'm telling the truth." Kristen flipped open the laptop. The screen was showing different views in the house. All of them snuck up on people, and started

kicking and punching. Zach knocked someone out. Just then the person Cammie was fighting grabbed a hold of her and put a gun to her head. I gasped, this was like an action

movie. Suddenly Zach disappeared from his section of the screen, and appeared next to Cammie. He quietly snuck up behind the guy and jumped on his back. The guy was so

shocked he released Cammie, and she kicked him where no guy wants to be kicked. The guy started to fall, but Zach jumped off his back before he was squished to the ground. They

stuck something on the guy's forehead and took his gun. A few minutes later, they came back to the room, sweating a bit. Massie stared, "What was that?" Macey turned to her,

"That was us saving your asses." My eyes widened, "So it really is a spy school?" They nodded. Alicia squealed, "I'll get so many gossip points if I leak the story that Macey McHenry

is a spy-in-training." Just then, Bex pounced on her. Literally. She was behind Alicia holding her arms behind her back. "Do you not bloody get it? You can't tell anyone. Ever. We can

and will kill you if you do. It's a good thing you'll never be a spy, because if you were, you'd blow a mission in about 2 seconds." Macey stared at her, "I didn't think it was possible for

anybody to be a bigger gossip than Tina and a bigger moron than Grant. But I guess it is." The guy I'm guessing was Grant glared at her. Cammie stepped in, "Do you not get it? This

is serious. It's a matter of life and death. Literally." I noticed her eyes started watering on the word "death." Zach pulled her to him, and after a few seconds, the tears stopped and

she regained her confidence. "No one knows are secret unless need to know. And many are given memory-modification tea afterwards." I decided to speak, "Thank you. All of you.

For saving us and everything." Macey smiled, "You don't need to thank us. This stuff is _fun__._" They went into another room for a few minutes, then came back with 4 mugs of tea.

They handed one mug to Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and me. Dylan eyed it warily, "How many calories and carbs are in this?" Massie protested, "I don't like tea." Grant glared a bit, "We

don't give a crap about your issues, drink the tea. There are ways of forcing it down your throat." I was a bit curious as to why we had to drink tea, and I voiced my question. Kristen

explained, "This tea makes you forget things. When you wake up tomorrow, either you won't remember any of this or you'll think it was just all some crazy dream." After another

glare from Grant, we all lifted the mugs to our lips and drank the tea.


	9. Chapter 9

Seriously have no idea where 2 go w/ this story so if u want 2 adopt it or have any ideas that would b awesome just pm me or something thanks


	10. adoption

**Hi. This is just to let you know this story has been adopted by 4everandalwaysme (how awesome is that penname?). They pm'd me asking if some1 had adopted the story yet. They also said they made the account just so they could see if they could adopt the story. (super cool. I didn't know someone could like my stories that much). I don't know when she will be posting, but look out 4 that.**


End file.
